


The Princess and the Rebel

by IngridAnne24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia meets Jyn Erso and finds a connection with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Very shortly after I saw the trailer yesterday, one of my first thoughts was, "well, Jyn probably met Leia" then I thought, "Leia probably would have a big crush on her and look up to her"
> 
> Then I wrote this thing.
> 
> Writing Jyn was difficult because I have no idea what her personality is like. I had to make it up.

Leia Organa imagined herself to be a pretty unflappable person. Well, she didn't get flustered often. She got angry often, though. But flustered? Or embarrassed? No, not at all. She always felt pretty confident with herself, even as an eighteen-year-old. She knew she was smart, she knew she was pretty, and she knew that she was capable. Even as such a small person, she managed to create an aura around herself that gave out unyielding confidence and authority. This was one aspect of being royalty that she would have liked to thank, since her Princess training taught her to hold her head high and only react in complete calmness.

Other than her temper, she felt she did this pretty well. Until she met one particular woman.

Her father's involvement with the Rebel Alliance was becoming more and more dangerous, as he was, as well as his colleagues, becoming more concerned the Empire would figure out where his actual loyalties lied. She could tell the stress was getting to him, so she kept up a brave face for his benefit. She was worried, too, especially since her involvement with the Rebel Alliance was growing, now that she was older. 

There was growing rumors of a battle-station being built by the Empire, a battle-station that could be a complete game-changer. And completely potentially disastrous for the Rebels. Her father's stress was completely founded. 

Then she heard another rumor, that they, the Rebels, were putting together a team that could put an end to this battle-station. But it was just that, a rumor, for Leia, until her father was taking her to meet a member of the team.

“Her name is Jyn Erso,” Bail said as he brought Leia to where they were meeting this Jyn.

“What's she like?” Leia asked, trying to keep up with her father's unusually quick stride.

“She has had some issues in the past, some run-ins with the Empire. There were some concerns on her reliability, at first, but I trust her. And Mon Mothma trusts her.” He grinned down at his daughter. “She's stubborn, you'll like her.”

Leia rolled her eyes.

When they got to the room, a training room, a woman with brown hair, a stony face and rather rough looking clothing was shooting a blaster at a target, effortlessly hitting it. When she saw Bail and Leia, she holstered the blaster. When they approached her, she stiffly inclined her head to Bail and stooped into a quick bow for Leia. She wasn't particularly tall, in fact she was rather short, but she was a little bit taller than Leia and her posture commanded some respect. She looked Leia up and down.

“Princess,” she said. Leia saw a flash of white and was pretty sure Jyn just smiled at her.

Leia chuckled, low, in her throat, and had to fight off a smile. When she spoke, it was softly and diplomatically. “You must be Jyn Erso.”

“I am. You must be Princess Leia,” she said. She was teasing Leia and it made Leia smile more.

“You can call me Leia.”

Jyn nodded and mumbled, “Leia.”

“Have you spoken with Mon Mothma, Jyn?” Bail asked. 

“I have, Senator Organa.”

“I need to speak to her, too, but from what I understand the operation will begin in a couple weeks?”

“Two weeks and one day, Senator,” Jyn's voice wasn't as perky as when she was speaking to Leia. It sounded too formal.

Bail looked at Leia, who was staring at Jyn. “If you don't mind, Jyn, but perhaps my daughter would like to speak to you. I'm sure there's a lot she could learn from you.”

Jyn definitely smiled at Leia this time, but with her mouth closed. “I'm not sure what I could teach her, but I would be honored, Senator.”

Bail nodded. “Leia, I will see you at dinner?”

“Yes, Father,” Leia said absently, quickly nodding at him.

After he left, Jyn removed the blaster and inspected it, while Leia watched her. There was some silence, but Leia was fascinated by whatever Jyn was doing for some reason.

“Are you nervous about this mission?” Leia asked. Jyn's eyes shot up to look at Leia.

“How much do you know about it?”

“Not much, but I can tell it's a big deal. I know it has something to do with this battle-station. Are you infiltrating it?”

Jyn looked around for a moment before leaning towards Leia. “I am. My team and I are. You're pretty observant. Pr-- Leia.”

Leia felt a flush spread over her cheeks, but she pretended she didn't notice and kept her head up. “I'm sure you can't talk about it too much. Apparently being Princess of Alderaan and daughter of Bail Organa isn't enough to get people to tell me things.”

When she realized she was talking too much, her head ducked down and she heard Jyn chuckle.

“No, I get it, Leia. I bet it's frustrating.”

Leia looked up and met Jyn's striking green eyes. Jyn smirked at her, then held out the gun to Leia. “Does the Princess know how to shoot?”

Leia scoffed and took the blaser from her. “Yes I know how to shoot.”

She stood in front of the target and shot the gun. It was a little bit stronger than she was used to and she recoiled slightly, but she hit the bulls eye. Except for one. She heard Jyn 'tsk' behind her. 

“Almost.”

Leia almost didn't want to look at Jyn, out of frustration with herself. But she took a deep breath and looked at the woman.

“I can do it.”

“I know you can,” Jyn replied without any sarcasm.

But Leia still wanted to prove herself. She steadied her stance, focused, and shot. She shot five times, and she managed to hit it every time, then turned and grinned at Jyn, who smirked and nodded back at her.

“See?”

“Princess, uh, Leia, I never said you couldn't do it. You're clearly a good shot.”

Jyn stepped towards Leia and slipped the blaster out of Leia's hands. She gently pushed Leia away from her before she shot at the target. She effortlessly hit the target. Her face was stony again, but when she turned back to Leia, her face softened.

“I'm guessing you were taught self-defense, Leia,” she said, reholstering the blaster.

“I was.”

“Smart. It's best to be on your toes.”

Leia wasn't sure what to say, and she expected Jyn to continue, but she didn't. “Are you nervous about your mission, whatever it is?”

Jyn was quiet for a moment, clearly choosing her words carefully. “A bit.”

“What if you meet Darth Vader?”

Jyn's eyes flickered down for a moment. “Have you met him?”

Leia swallowed. She had. There was something uneasy about him. Like she could tell he was barely a man, barely human anymore. “I have. He's a bit intimidating.”

“What about the Emperor?”

Leia had also met him. That was even worse. He gave off this aura that Leia could swear she could feel in her skin, an aura that cut right through her. The first time she met him she almost threw up, and thankfully her father recognized the look on her face and subtly sent her away for an errand. She found herself struggling to answer Jyn this time, but Jyn was looking right at her and nodded.

“We're stealing the plans to the battlestation,” Jyn said quietly.

“I thought you couldn't say anything,” Leia said, a little bit surprised.

Jyn smiled softly. “I trust you. I hear you're a stubborn girl, so I don't expect you to tell anyone.”

“...I prefer resilient, rather than stubborn.”

“Fair enough. You know, I haven't met many princesses, but you're not how I imagined a princess to be.”

“I've heard that before,” Leia said, rocking on her heels. “I suppose there's some pluses to being a princess, but I'd prefer to follow in my father's footsteps.”

“You want to be in politics?” Jyn asked incredulously. 

“Yes, why? What's wrong with that?”

Jyn shrugged and put her hands on her hips. “In my experience, politics is a lot of lying.”

“I don't lie,” Leia said sharply. 

Jyn smiled crookedly, her eyebrows raised. She stared at Leia for a moment. “Maybe you're right. Maybe you're above it all.”

Leia couldn't figure out where Jyn was going with this so she nodded defiantly. “Maybe I am.”

“I'm just saying, politics is a game and I don't understand playing it.”

“Maybe I like playing games,” Leia said before she could stop herself. She flushed when she realized how ridiculous that statement sounded, but Jyn chuckled.

“You're going to be late for dinner, Leia.”

Leia felt a little disappointed Jyn was sending her off and she felt tempted to argue, but decided it wasn't worth it.

“Can I see you later?” Leia asked, her voice coming out relaxed, despite the hammering in her chest.

Jyn clicked her tongue, took her blaster out, and held it loosely, her arm dangling at her side. “How's tomorrow?”

“That sounds good. This room? At... noon?”

“Okay. Have a good dinner,” Jyn nodded her head, “Princess Leia.”

The way she said it made Leia blush slightly so she quickly nodded back at Jyn and left. All through dinner, Leia found her thoughts repeatedly drifting to Jyn Erso, and barely heard a word her parents said.


End file.
